


February: You're My Little Valentine

by gatergirl79



Series: Calendar Ships [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Valentine's Day, season 10 spoilers (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: For the past few years, on Valentine ’s Day, Sam has been waking up to find feathers in his bed. He has no idea how they get there or where they’re coming from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everybody, and it's a Tuesday, so obviously this month is Sabriel. Enjoy.

Sam woke slowly, flipping onto his back and listened to the soothing hum of the bunker. Home. Sam allowed himself to wallow in the blissful uneventful silence, just letting the calm wash over him. The past couple of weeks had been hell, between Dean's betrayal, Gadreel, the fallen angels and Metatron, he'd barely slept. He pushed away the thoughts and simply relaxed.

Then it hit him. The date. A now familiar feeling rolling up tight in his chest and settled heavily against his heart. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, at least not anymore. Back when it first happened he was confused, then freaked out but now? Well now, if he were truly honest, he kind of looked forward to it.

Swallowing thickly Sam slowly turned his head, eyes still tightly shut. He took a breath and felt his heart clench with...hope. What if it wasn't there? Would he be disappointed or relieved? Sam licked at his lips and took another breath before cautiously cracking open an eye.

There it was, resting just on top of his cell phone, the sunlight highlighting the hints of gold among the dark. Sam's heart skipped a beat and he slowly sat up, reaching for it. He rolled it between his thumb and forefingers, as he always did, before pressing it beneath his nose and inhaled the sweet clean scene. He had no idea what that smell was, but it ignited something inside him, a longing. A need.

Lowering it again he stared at it. 9 years he'd been waking to find the feathers on his nightstand. It didn't matter where he was, or what was going on in his life, they were always there. Always on the same day. February 14. Valentine's Day.

The first year it happened Sam had just ignored it, brushing it off. After all people found stray feathers all the time right? Sure it was bigger and darker than your average birds' feather, but whatever. He'd chucked it in the trash and headed out for breakfast. He had to admit he regretted that now. - Besides, he'd been a little preoccupied with a hundred Tuesdays to care much about a feather.

The second year, he'd pretty much brushed it off as an odd coincidence, it had been in the foot well of the Impala after a long nights driving. He gone to toss it out of the car window but had decided to keep it. He didn't know why. Maybe because of the way the early morning sunlight had gleamed off the tinges of gold.

The third year he'd known something was up. He hadn't really had Rome to put much thought into what was going on that Valentine's Day, having more important things on his mind than a mysterious feather, like famine and the Apocalypse. So he'd just skipped it into his journal with the other one and forgotten about it.

When it appeared the next year, well he hadn't had a soul, so honestly couldn't have given a shit. It had however answered his suspension that Dean was pranking hi. He'd mentioned it to his grandfather bit Samuel didn't have a clue what it mean. He'd brushed it off as Sam just seeing crap that wasn't there. "It happens. This job makes us paranoid."

Only he wasn't being paranoid because they kept coming. Soul or no soul, motel room or house. It didn't matter where he was, he'd wake up Valentine's Day morning to a feather.

Throwing back the covers Sam climbed out of bed and padded over to the desk, tugging out the top draw and reaching for his journal. Flipping it open to the back page Sam slid the feather into the clear plastic envelope and stood staring down at them. Maybe it was about time he tried to figure out what they were. He chewed his lip thoughtfully for a long moment before nodding.

Sam snatched up the journal and headed out of the room.

He found Dean sat with a cup of coffee in the operations room, staring at his computer. Sam saddled up to him and dropped the journal in front of him. "Do you know anything about this?" He demanded.

Dean looked from the book to Sam with a mix of confusion and surprise. "Huh?"

"Are these some kind of prank?"

"Prank?" Dean parroted back, looking back at the journal. He reached out slowly, tugging one free and examining it closely.

Sam watched as his brother's brows furrowed. "Dean?"

"Where'd you get em?"

"So you didn't...?" He sighed and dropped into one of the other chairs. "I've been finding them for years." He confessed. "I used to think they were just some weird coincidence but now there here..."

"How long?" Dean demanded.

Sam frowned at his brother. "I...8 years."

"8 years and you're telling me about them now?"

"What's the big deal Dean? They're just feathers."

Dean shoved back his chair and marched out the room. Sam sat, staring after him in confusion. He looked at the feathers, pulling them close and examining them himself. "They're just feathers." He murmured quietly. "Just like..." He trailed off, a realisation that really should have come to him before he'd even left his room. Hell he should have...

Dean marched back into the room and dropped his own journal down in front of Sam. It was open to the same clear envelope at the back, with 6 similar feathers. Sam reached out for one, pulling it free and heard Dean grind his teeth. He ignored his brother and examined the feather. It was almost identical to his own, soft and long. He lifted it to his nose and inhale. It didn't carry the same scent as his feathers, this one was far more woodsy, earth and fresh air. He turned it to catch the light and found a blue tinge, two or three different shades merging with the darkness.

"Angel feathers?" Sam finally said, turning to look up at Dean. His brother nodded. "But..." He shook his head, slipping the feather back into Dean's journal when he noticed the deep glower on his brother's face. "But these aren't like the ones in the trunk of the Impala?"

"There from a different part of the angel." Dean gritted out, arms folded over his chest almost defensively.

"How do you know...?"

"Cas." Dean said, snatching his journal and turning sharply away.

"Dean? I don't get it, what does...? Why have I been waking up to angel feathers every Valentine's day for 8 damn years?"

Dean paused, turning slowly to meet his brother. "I don't know." he said harshly. "But I intend to find out." he snapped, marching back to the table, dropping his journal while reaching for his cell.

Sam watched him almost violently hit the screen and chewed at the inside of his cheek. What the hell was going on?

"Cas, we need to talk. No, not soon, now." Dean said loudly, making Sam flinch at the anger in his tone. "NOW CAS!" he hung up without another word and tossed the phone on the table. Sam watched him, confused as he turned on his heels and marched out of the war room. "I'll be in the garage, call me when Cas gets here!"

 

**_February: You're My Little Valentine_**

 

Sam spent the next couple of hours reading, trying to figure out for himself what the feathers could mean and how exactly they connected to Cas, but he found nothing. So he went back to looking for cases and anything he could find about Metatron.

He was in the middle of reading an article on a possible werewolf attack in Portland when he caught the sound of the heavy metal door going in the room above. Flipping the laptop down, Sam got to his feet and headed out to meet Cas, glancing at the table top briefly as he passed. "Hey Cas, sorry..."

"What's happened?" Cas demanded for Sam could finish his apology. "What is the emer...?"

"Explain!" Dean's voice echoed behind him. Sam jumped in surprise and turned to watch his brother march into the room, an oil stained cloth in his hands. He looked between the two men and shifted awkwardly. He hated it when they were having one of their 'tiffs'. The tension was almost suffocating.

Dean stopped on the other side of the table, tossed the rag and folded his arm. Glowering at Cas accusingly. Sam frowned, turning to Cas.

"Explain what Dean?" Cas asked, eyes hard and shoulders stiff.

Sam swallowed conclusively as he watched Cas looked from Dean to the journal to Dean again, his face flushed. "I already explained this to you Dean. I thought we'd reached..."

"Yeah, but you failed to mention _Sam_ was getting them too."

Cas's head snapped around to stare at Sam, his thick brows knitted together. "You are?"

Sam cleared his throat and nodded. "Uh, yeah."

Cas stepped forward, reaching for the dark feathers, looking at them intensely. Sam and Dean both watched him, both waiting for an explanation. Eventually Cas sighed and lifted his gaze to glower at Dean.

"Well?"

"Well..." Cas stared, his tone hard and agitated. "Did you even bother to examine these before jumping to conclusions?" he asked coolly.

"Yes."

Cas continued to stare straight through Dean and Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling once again like a third wheel. "And it failed to escape you're notice that these are not from the same source?" he grabbed one of each feather and held them up to the light. "Namely me?"

Dean sat forward and Sam saw the relief spread across his face, quickly followed by panic. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Castiel snapped. "They carry completely different markings."

Dean and Sam frowned. "Markings?" they said in unison.

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Do you mean the colour?" Sam asked cautiously, looking between Cas and his brother.

"It is more than colour, but then your human." he said with a tinge of venom aimed solely at Dean from the way he was staring the man down.

"Colour?" Dean said slowly.

"Yeah, your feathers..." Sam stated, reaching for one. "Has this blue tinge to them." he held it up to the light.

"Yeah." Dean nodded knowingly.

"Mine are gold."

Dean frowned and reached out to snatch one of Sam's feathers, holding it up to the light. "Dammit. Son of a bitch."

"Perhaps you should pay more attention." Cas sneered.

"Shit Cas, I'm sorry. I..." Dean looked side long at Sam before exhaling a long breath and closed his eyes. "I wasn't thinking."

"No. Clearly." Cas replied.

A thick silence settled over the moment and Sam hated it. He should have kept his damn mouth shut. But he'd been curious and finally ready for answers. Turning his attention to Cas he cleared his throat. "Uh, Cas, mind filling me in? What are these and why do they keep landing in my lap every Valentine's day? - And if they're not...yours, who's are they?"

Cas sighed warily and pulled up a chair, fixing his full attention on Sam and completely ignoring Dean. "They're angel feathers." he replied, eyes narrowing with confusion. "They obviously came from an angel."

Sam repressed a sigh. "But _who_ , and why?"

Cas looked to Dean meaningfully. "I don't know. When did you start receiving these?"

"8 years ago." Sam replied, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the tension between the angel and his brother.

Cas shot Dean another look. "8 years ago. Before I entered your lives."

Sam glanced at Dean, who shot up out of his chair and headed for the coffee pot.

"What's going on with you two?" Sam asked curiously.

Dean's head snapped around to glower at his brother. "Nothing."

Cas sighed, his jaw ticking angrily. "The feathers..." he continued angrily. "...are a sign of affection."

Dean cleared his throat across the room and lowered the pot back to the counter with a loud bang.

"It isn't something that occurs often." Cas said, ignoring Dean. "In fact prior to..." he glanced over his shoulder. "...my arrival here, I hadn't heard of it, and it took me a while to figure out what it all meant."

Sam's brows furrowed. "Okay. So what _does_ it mean?"

Cas straightened in the chair and fixed Sam with one of his penetrating looks. "That an angel has fallen in love."

Sam froze, brows still tightly pressed together with confusion, mouth half open. What? In love? There was a loud buzzing in his ears, almost painful. A headache was beginning at the back of his head. "Uh..." he stuttered. And then the cogs started moving again. In Love. Feathers. Dean. Cas. Blue. Gold. Dean. Feathers. In Love. Cas. Blue. Feathers. Cas. His eyes widened almost comically and his gaze snapped from Cas, who he'd been staring at blankly, to Dean.

His brother was stood with his back to him, unmoving and stiff. He didn't even look like he was breathing. "So..." Sam began only to trail off for a long moment, just staring at Dean's back. Eventually Sam took a deep breath and smiled. "Well about damn time." he announced loudly with a laugh.

Dean spun around, eyes wild and confused. "What?"

"C'mon man, seriously? I ain't blind, Dean." he rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms. He glanced at Cas and saw relief on the angels face. "I've always known there was something off about you two, but it weren't..."

"Off." Dean grumbled.

Sam's grin melted. "I mean... I meant that I knew there was something between you guys..." he hurried to clarify. "...I just didn't know what it was, not until...the leviathans." he said the word carefully, not wanting to bring back bad memories for any of them.

Dean looked up, eyes almost panicked. "What?"

"C'mon Dean I may have been out of it..." he tapped at his head. "...but y'think I didn't notice your downward spiral? The drinking?" Sam met his brother's eyes meaningfully.

"I always drink." Dean insisted defensively.

"Not like that you don't." Sam shook his head.

"Well you were, y'know, going crazy. I was stressed." Dean argued, still putting up a fight.

Sam rolled his eyes at Cas, who returned the gesture with a tired nod.

"I'd believe that Dean if it weren't for, well..." he waved between them. "...everything else."

Dean grunted and grumbled something illegible under his breath, turning back to the coffee pot. "Well at least I know who's sending me Valentine Feathers."

Sam huffed, amused before turning back to Cas. "He has a point. - So these are coming from another angel. Who?"

Cas paled slightly and glanced cautiously at Dean. "I don't think you're going to like it."

"Oh God, is it Lucifer?" Sam asked, panic tinging his voice and eye wide. "How? How can he do that from...?"

"It's not Lucifer. They wouldn't be black if they were his."

"Oh?" Sam frowned, intrigued. "What colour would they..."

"Then who?" Dean demanded, cutting Sam off.

Cas looked between the brothers. "Gabriel."

"What?" the pair said in unison.

"They carry his scent and his markings."

Sam looked from Cas to Dean, then back to Cas. "Gabriel? _Gabriel_? Archangel Gabriel? In love? With me? What the hell, Cas?"

"But he's dead." Dean added.

"Yeah, Dead." Sam nodded. "Would they still be comin' to me if he were dead?"

"I..." Cas cleared his throat awkwardly. "I don't believe he is dead." he said gently. "I...I thought it was just an illusion, but..."

"What?" Dean frowned.

"Metatron?" Sam murmured.

Cas nodded. "I was sure it was all part of his manipulations but..." he looked at the feathers regretfully.

"So...what do I do?"

"Toss them." Dean said instantly. Cas and Sam lifted their heads to stare at him. "What? It's not like you like the asshat."

Sam frowned.

"Sammy?"

"I... - I'm gonna have a shower." he grabbed the journal, closing the book gentle and left the room.

 

**_February: You're My Little Valentine_**

 

Sam stared at the shower wall, his mind still reeling with the absurdity of the situation. Angel feathers? Not just angel feathers but Gabriel's angel feathers, and they're...a love token. Really? Sam wasn't sure whether to laugh or...

He dragged his wet hand over his face and then allowed his head to fall forward against the tiles. So for almost a decade, Gabriel had been sending him love tokens.

_"...I hadn't heard of it, and it took me a while to figure out what it all meant. - An angel has fallen in love."_

His mind instantly began to count back and he inhaled the damp steam. The college. The bizarre deaths. The Trickster. That's when it had apparently started. Sam realised. But...why? They'd barely spoken to one another, but for the questions about the professor's death.

"What can I say, you make a hell of a first impression, Sasquatch."

Sam turned quickly, his heart racing at the voice behind him. He almost lost his footing on the tiled floor. "What the hell!" he yelled, hands braced against the side. He stepped forward, ripping the curtain to the side and stared at the man leaning casually against the row of washbasins.

Gabriel's gaze travelled down his body and then back up again, his cheeks flushing. "Uh. Hey Samm..."

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Sam snapped, one hand pressed to the wall, while the other held the curtain. Leaving his wet naked body on full display. "You're meant to be dead!"

Gabriel shrugged, his eyes pinned determinedly to the wall just behind Sam's head. "Rumours of my death were greatly exaggerated."

Sam growled angrily, stepping out of the shower. The moment his foot touched the cool tiles beyond the cubical, realisation hit him and he turned to grab a towel, hurriedly wrapping it around his body before turning back to face the archangel. He didn't fail to notice that Gabriel's eyes snapped quickly away from his body, and was surprised by the way his heart began to race and his skin warm at the idea of Gabriel checking out his bare ass. "What are you doing here?" he repeated, tone quieting.

Gabriel turned his head, looking off into the distance. "Cas called me."

"What?" Sam frowned, confused. How did Cas call him when he...

"Once he realised I was alive and had one of my feathers, it was easy to...demand my presence. - Frankly I'm a little disappointed it took him so long to get a clue." Gabriel grumbled, frustrated.

"Well in his defence he was under the impression that you were an illusion created by Metatron."

Gabriel sighed, shoulders slumping. "Regretfully not." the archangel pushed himself off the basin and strolled over to door, peering out into the locker room beyond. "Nice place you boys have gotten yourself. Always wondered what this place looked like."

"Why are you working with Metatron?" Sam demanded.

Gabriel looked back at him, eyes once again travelling over his body. "Is that really why you called me here?"

Sam straightened. "I didn't call you here." he reminded.

"No." Gabriel whispered. "You didn't, did you." he looked down at his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't on purpose, okay."

"What?" Sam frowned. "What you just accidently sided with Meta..."

Gabriel rolled his eyes dramatically. "The feathers, genius." he glanced up briefly, then went back to staring at his boots. "I didn't mean to send you the feathers. I mean I didn't even realise I was at first." he shook his head. "It had been years since I even allowed myself to acknowledge them."

"How...?"

"I just grew used to the weight. Like a constant pain or a buzzing in your head. After a while it was there but...not."

Sam nodded, watching the man. He looked...smaller. Sure everyone was small next to Sam, but Gabriel, like Cas, while being physically shorter projected an aura of height and power. But now, Gabriel just looked like a small and vulnerable. He looked...human. A strange desire to comfort and protect washed throw him at that realisation, and he took a step forward.

Gabriel looked up, meeting his eyes. "I tried to stop it, once I realised, but there's way too. I guess it's one of dad's screwed up jokes. Maybe one day I'll get to ask him." he shrugged. "But you don't have to worry Winchester. They're just feathers, they don't mean anything. Just toss them in the trash, okay?"

Sam stared at him. The thought of throwing away the feathers left a hollow feeling in him. He'd grown strangely attached to them over the years. If he were honest he'd felt a warm anticipation at finding them every year. "And what if I don't want to?" Sam asked quietly.

Gabriel scoffed. "Fine, whatever. Keep them and make a pretty hats or use them for spells, I don't give a shit." He turned to leave, only to be stopped when Sam rushed forward and grabbed his arm. Gabriel looked up at him, jaw tightly clenched and eyes blazing with indignation.

"Cas said..." Sam stared quietly, his hand still on the man's arm. "...they're a symbol of love."

Gabriel laughed, but there was no amusement in the dead sound. "Love? With you? Hardly kid." he pulled out of Sam's grasp. "If I loved you, why the hell would I have made you're life so damn difficult, uh? Why would I have trapped you in endless Tuesdays and killed your precious big brother over and over again? Why would I have dumped you in TV land and tried to get you boys to say yes to Michael and Lucifer? Love indeed." he scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Sam frowned down at him, thoughtful. He had to admit he'd never really considered Gabriel's motivation for what he'd done. He'd just chalked it up to a Trickster being a Trickster and later to angels being douche-bags. But now, now it was hard not to look at them in a new light. Not as the actions of an asshole Trickster/Angel who got his jollies screwing with people, but as the actions of a man desperate to protect someone he loves. Sam's heart skipped a beat and he inhaled sharply. Gabriel, he realised, was trying to save him from making the biggest mistake of his life and then punished him for ignoring the warning. Sam's hand lifted to his cheek, rubbing gentle. His gaze never leaving Gabriel, who watched him in return and shifted comfortably. "Why then? Why me? Cas said its rare, that he didn't even realise it could happen until Dean started getting his feathers."

Gabriel snorted.

"So if you do love me, why am I get them? Why not...I don't know, Kali?" he felt spark of jealous shoot painfully through his chest. Something he hadn't felt in years.

Gabriel groaned, marching away out of the bathroom and through the locker room. Sam didn't hesitate to follow him, not even caring about his wet and naked state.

"Answer me? Tell me the truth, why? Gabriel!"

Gabriel span around, glowering at him. "Why? Why? Because a fucking fool is why!" he yelled. "Because apparently I'm a glutton for punishment."

"Punishment?" Sam frowned, as they stopped in the middle of the room. Their voices echoing off the walls.

"What the hell would you call it? You're a Winchester for fucks sake."

"So?" Sam glared, affronted.

"You're a hunter!"

Sam folded his arms over his bare chest. "And?"

"I saw what falling in love with Dean did to Cas!" snapped furiously. "I'm not going to follow my baby bro down that rabbit hole."

"I'm not Dean." Sam sighed.

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. "No, you're not." he made a show of scanning Sam's body suggestively, his lips curling in a salacious smirk. "But tell me kiddo, just how many men have to rubbed the ripped Adonis-like body all over." his voice low and seductive.

Sam swallowed thickly, his heart pounding. His breathing became laboured as he closed the gap between them. "Two, maybe three." he answer breathlessly.

Gabriel's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Sam stopped in front of him, his own lips curling up at the corner. "Like I said, I'm not my brother." voice soft. "Dean's always been so concerned about what our father and people in general think of him. I couldn't give a shit. If I like someone, I like them. Gender doesn't bother me in the slightest." Gabriel stood gaping up at him and Sam couldn't help but find it cute. His heart swelled.

"This..." Gabriel finally breathed. "...ain't time to be jokin' with me Winchester."

Sam licked at his lips and reached out with both hands, curling his fingers into the collar of Gabriel jacket, pulling the archangel up as he lent forward. "I wanted to do this the first time we met." he whispered, "But well..." he met the other man's amber gaze. "...Dean was there."

Gabriel's eyes flickered between Sam's eyes and lips. "I... Fuck it Winchester." he surged up, crashing his mouth to Sam's, hands grasping the much taller man's forearms.

They both moaned into the kiss, lips tugging gently until Gabriel opened his mouth to the younger man. Sam's tongue slipped inside, seeking out its mate. He taunted and tasted until neither of them had a breath left and were forced to reluctantly break away and choke down oxygen.

"Fu-ck Win..." Gabriel panted, but he was quickly silenced again.

Gabriel kissed with a blazing passion Sam hadn't felt in years. It seeped into every bone. Every blood cell. Every last atom of his being. He pushed his body closer, needing to be one with the archangel. Gabriel's back hit a row of lockers and Sam tried to closer what little space still existed, but their height made it impossible. Sam's hands grappled with Gabriel's jacket and shirt, shoving it desperately off his shoulders while Gabriel reached for the towel, removing it with a single tug.

Gabriel broke the kiss, inhaling a breath before setting to work on Sam's throat. He shrugging out of his jacket and clothes, the arms tangling in his desperation to be free. When he finally got them off, Sam tossed them aside and let his hands roam down Gabriel's sides till he reached the hem of his undershirt. He yanked it up, forcing Gabriel's arms up and his mouth away from the hot flesh of his neck.

Sam reached for Gabriel's thighs, gripping their back and lifting. Gabriel's arms went around his shoulders and his legs wrapped around Sam's hips, finally allowing their bodies to touch. Another broken desperate moan was ripped from them, muffled by their mouths connecting. Sam kneaded the backs of Gabriel's thighs as his hips rolled against the archangel's. His naked cock rubbing against the course fabric of Gabriel's pants.

Gabriel's fingers clawed at the muscle beneath his fingers, nails biting into the flesh. Sam broke their kiss with a gasp and met the angel's eyes. Gabriel smirked at him, his amber eyes dark. "Do y-you really want to do this here, Sasquatch?"

Sam glanced around at the grey and white room, dim lights above their head and the cold concrete beneath his feet, then back to the man in his arms. "It's better than the backseat of the Impala."

Gabriel's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I doubt that." he panted.

Sam heard the sound of the archangel's fingers clicking, and in the blink of an eye he was dropping into the backseat of the Impala, a naked Gabriel in his lap, looking down at him, amused.

"How'd you do that?" Sam frowned. "Cas can't..."

Gabriel smirked, leaning forwards. "Business later, pleasure now." he whispered into the man's ear, then set to work sucking another large possessive mark onto Sam's neck. His hips rocking slowly into Sam's, their cocks dragging against one another.

"D-Dean's going to k-kill us?" Sam moaned breathlessly.

Gabriel leant back and grinned wide. "Better make the most of it then." his mouth crashed down, stealing Sam's breath.

Sam didn't need any more encouragement than that. His large hands splayed themselves against the archangel's back, pulling him closer as they kissed, tongues dancing around one another. They sat kissing and touching, the heat from their combined bodies steadily coating the windows with a layer of steam. Gabriel slid his hand between them, wrapping his slim fingers around Sam's hot shaft and beginning to stroke. Sam's head fell back against the leather seating, a long low groan of satisfaction rumbling free of his throat.

Gabriel watched him for a few minutes before climbing off his lap and shifting his naked ass on the seat beside him.

"W-where you g-going?" Sam panted, his head turning to watch the archangel.

Gabriel didn't answer, instead lowering his head down into Sam's lap, his mouth enveloping the hot swollen shaft of the hunter's cock. Sam let out a load groan, head dropping back to its previous position and hand raising to cradle the back of Gabriel's head, fingers curling in the fine strands of hair.

Gabriel's head moved quickly up and down, his cheeks hollow and his tongue lathering the velvet muscle. His hand worked the shaft too, wrist twisting as Gabriel drew his head up, sucking powerfully. He listened to Sam's moans of pleasure and tasted his salty pre-cum coating his tongue and the back of his throat.

"Ah. Ah...Gaaaabbb..."

The archangel pulled off with a wet pop, his lips glistening with saliva and pre-cum. He looked at Sam, flushed and so close to the end. Gorgeous.

Sam's eyes fluttered open. He didn't say anything, simply reached for the older man and dragged him back into his lap. He drew him into a deep kiss and let his hand drifted down to the angel's ass, fingers kneading the orb before slipping between the cheeks.

There was another snap of fingers and Gabriel was pulling back. "Might be needing this Sammy." he whispered hoarsely, holding old a white tube.

Sam smirked, reaching for it and quickly twisting the lid off. He coated his fingers generously, then returned them to work as Gabriel's hole. His free hand pulling the man back into a deep messy kiss.

Once Sam's fingers were nestled inside him, after some determined and knowledgeable preparation, Gabriel rocked back on the digits, moaning into Sam's mouth. They'd stopped actually kissing a while ago and now simply shared oxygen.

Gabriel rode Sam's fingers until he couldn't take it anymore. Lifting himself to his knees he reached for the lube, squeezing a large overly generous amount onto Sam's cock before lowering himself down inch by wonderful inch. Sam groaned loudly, fighting to keep his hips from thrusting up. His palms pushing into the leather either side of them.

When Gabriel ass was fitted snuggle against Sam's pelvis, the hunter's cock buried ball deep, Sam allowed himself to relax and savour the feel of Gabriel's flexing around him. Flesh against flesh. It had been so long since he'd allowed himself to have sex without the barrier of latex between himself and his partner. Later he'd probably freak out about it, but now he just allowed the sensation to wave through him.

Slowly Gabriel rose up on his knees before falling back down again. Sam's breath caught and he closed his eyes at the intensity he was feeling. The archangel quickly found his rhythm, seeking his own pleasure. All Sam could do was sit there, watch and enjoy. He clung onto Gabriel's thighs and planted his feet on the coarse carpeting, using the leverage to push his hips up and meet each downward motion.

The only sound in the Impala were broken moans and heavy breaths accompanying the erotic chorus of slapping flesh. The noise growing louder the faster they moved and the closer they got to their orgasm.

Sam reached for Gabriel's cock, beginning to stroke it in rough demanding movements. Determined to watch the archangel come before him. He could feel the man's cock hardening further in his palm, Gabriel's rhythm becoming uncoordinated. He quickened his pace, ignoring the slight ache in his wrist. "Come on." he panted. "Come. Come. _Come_."

And they did.

Sam's body shook, his vision blurring with fleshes of white. He hadn't expected his own orgasm to swamp him in the same moment. Gabriel continued to ride him as the tidal wave of ecstasy receded, and when it hand, the other man crumpled forward, his head colliding with Sam's shoulder, his breath playing over the hunter's damp skin.

"W-well..." Sam breathed, inhaling the stale scent of sex.

"Umm?" Gabriel hummed into his shoulder.

Sam was silent for a long moment, unsure what he was meant to say. What he wanted to say. "Have you got enough mojo to clean this mess up or am I going to be forced to scrub it clean without Dean finding out."

Gabriel sighed warily, lifting his head, eye lids heavy and face flushed. "I'm not your maid, Winchester."

Sam raised a brow at him. "No, but you're the one that brought us here, I was perfectly happy fucking in the locker room. - Or you know, we could have...gone to my room." he added uncertainly.

"Hmmm, bed. Excellent idea."

Sam wasn't prepared to land with a bound on his bed, Gabriel beside him, head resting on his chest.

"Much better." Gabriel grumbled, snuggling into the hunter's body.

"What about the Impala? Did you...?"

"Later Sammy-kins, later. You've worn me out."

"Dean'll kill me if..."

"He'll never know."

Sam looked down at him, disbelievingly, but figure he'd sort it out himself if necessary. All he needed was a few minutes sleep, let his body regain its equalibrium. His eye lids drifted closed as exhaustion took him over.

 

**_February: You're My Little Valentine_**

 

Sam was woken two hours later when his door flew open and Dean yelled his name, startling him up in bed.

"Call later Sammy-kin. Happy Valentine's Day. Love You" Gabriel said before vanishing and leaving Sam to face his brother's wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending kind of sucked, time got away from me and I needed this to be posted today, so the last bit was kind of rushed. My bad. 
> 
> Not sure yet what next month will be.
> 
> To keep updated on my works in progress or to drop me a line, you can find me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanfictionbygatergirl79


End file.
